disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens
LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens is the fifth LEGO Star Wars game developed by Traveller's Tales. It was released on June 28, 2016. It adapts the events of the 2015 film, ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'', and includes extra levels that bridge the gap between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens. This is the first LEGO Star Wars game not to be published by LucasArts. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to previous LEGO games in the series. The game uses the same two player drop in drop out co-op mechanics used in all the LEGO games. Unlike the first two LEGO Star Wars games that had only one hub to access all films and levels, The Force Awakens follows the set up of LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars and has multiple hubs throughout the game, one for each planet featured in the film as well as the Millennium Falcon. From these hubs, players advance through the game, unlock characters and extras, and complete side missions that award Gold Bricks upon completion. Like past titles, different characters have different abilities that allow them to access certain areas and find collectibles that cannot be completed without a character of that type. This is the first LEGO game to introduce the Multi-Builds system, where players can use available bricks to build multiple objects that help them advance through the game, and Blaster Battles, where players can use their surroundings to fight back against the First Order. In addition, enemies can now build LEGO bricks, allowing Stormtroopers to support each other with reinforcements, air strikes, and heavy artillery, adding another layer of danger to the game. It's the first LEGO Star Wars game to have spoken audio rather than have the characters mime action and dialogue like they did in the previous installments. Several of the film's original actors, including Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, and Anthony Daniels provide the new dialogue for their respective characters. Levels Basic Levels * Prologue: The Battle of Endor * Chapter I: Assault on Jakku * Chapter II: Escape from the Finalizer * Chapter III: Niima Outpost * Chapter IV: The Eravana * Chapter V: Maz's Castle * Chapter VI: Battle of Takodana * Chapter VII: The Resistance * Chapter VIII: The Shield is Down * Chapter IX: Destroy Starkiller Base * Chapter X: The Finale * Epilogue: Luke's Island Bonus Levels * Poe to the Rescue * Lor San Tekka's Return * Rathtar Hunting * Crimson Corsair * Trouble over Taul * Ottegan Assault DLC Levels * Poe's Quest for Survival * First Order Siege of Takodana * Escape From Starkiller Base * The Phantom Limb (Free for PS3/PS4 users) Development Development began in 2015, and the game demo was released in June 2016. Trailers & TV Spots Several trailers and TV spots were released before and after the games release. Differences from the films * In the Prologue level, after Luke removes Darth Vader's mask, the face of Episode III Anakin can be seen. Luke shakes Vader's helmet to get Vader's headpiece, and replaces Anakin's head with it. * Kylo Ren's private quarters resemble a child's bedroom. Several pieces of Darth Vader memorabilia can be seen: numerous posters (including one that humorously shows him on a surfboard), an alarm clock with Vader's face on it, and various other pieces of Vader merchandise. ** When Kylo is speaking to Vader's helmet, it is not burnt like it was in the film. * When interrogating Rey, Kylo Ren wears Darth Vader slippers * Captain Phasma fights to defend Starkiller Base unlike in the film * As a running gag throughout the game, Ren's lightsaber malfunctions, and has trouble igniting. ** As part of this gag, Lor San Tekka is not killed by Ren's lightsaber, as it malfunctions right before he is supposed to be killed. Lor San Tekka laughs at the lightsaber problems and an angered Ren uses the Force to throw him into space. * After being captured by the First Order, instead of being tortured in a painful manner, Poe is tickled for information. * When General Hux informs Kylo Ren of what happened on Jakku, rather than destroying several monitors with his lightsaber, Ren trashes his room in anger. * Lt. Mitaka also does not get Force-choked when Ren asks: "What girl?". Trivia * It's the first and only LEGO Star Wars game to have the Disney logo appear in the opening titles, but the second LEGO game based on a Disney property after ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean''. * The prologue level, "The Battle of Endor" is revamped and different from the Endor level first seen in the Episode VI section of ''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. '' Galleries Lego-star-wars-tfa-jakku.jpg Lego-star-wars-tfa-endor.jpg LEGO-Star-Wars-The-Force-Awakens.jpg Category:2016 video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games Category:Video games Category:Non-Disney Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy